Son of Lord Voldemort
by VoraciousReader13
Summary: Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort murdered his parents and kidnapped him to raise him as his son. Durmstrang/Dark/Powerful/Smart/Elemental Harry. Eventual M rating.


Key for the story:

**parseltongue**

_letters/writing/'thoughts'_

**flashback**

**xxxxxxxxxx** change of POV during same time

MOST of the Prologue with the exception of a few paragraphs was taken from my dear friend Charlotte, AKA Shopaholic1369 with permission :) everything after is mine!

* * *

**Prologue**

Lord Voldemort's robes billowed against the breeze while he stared up at the dark night sky. There was no moon, the only light came from stars that littered the sky like splattered paint, and shone like the brightest of diamonds. The night was windy, a murky scent permeated the air, heralding the arrival of a storm. Trees swayed ominously in the distance, and the sound of laughter rang out all around him. He sneered when muggle children walked past him wearing various costumes, his eyes lingered on a small girl dressed like a witch. A purple hat was perched precariously on her head, and she wore long green and orange socks. His blue eyes flashed red before he tore his gaze away from the sight, he didn't have time to waste. _'Filthy muggles, I could kill them all with one spell, it would be only too easy, but unnecessary.' _He began to stride down the cobblestone street, past a tall sign that read, _Godric's Hollow._

He had been waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action for weeks, ever since his loyal servant had told him about the prophecy. When he had first heard the prophecy he had been furious. How could a mere child, an infant, defeat him? How could a child be his downfall? His first thought had been to kill the child, him and his entire family. He couldn't be destroyed by someone who no longer lived. But then he came up with a much better plan, one that would lead to the downfall of not him, but of his enemies. If the boy had the power to defeat him, then he must be powerful. It was much better to have a powerful wizard on his side, than a dead powerful wizard. It would be a waste of magic. Why not raise the child himself? He had no heir, and he had been able to think of many benefits to having one. Loyalty. Devotion. Power. Being able to cut the old fool Dumbledore down was also a plus. _'Oh yes, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds his savior gone.' _

He stopped in front of a house that hadn't been visible to him before that night, the fidelius was broken. It was a simple home, a modest two-story cottage made of stone. It was peaceful, and if one liked simplicity they would find it quite beautiful. He made less noise than the dead of night as he strode towards the house. He pulled out his wand, long, thin, white fingers wrapped tightly around it. He peered through the round front window, the curtains hadn't been drawn. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful, if he hadn't known differently he wouldn't have thought they were in hiding. He saw, quite clearly, a man, tall with messy hair and glasses sitting upon the floor. Puffs of smoke were coming out of his wand, which a small laughing boy was trying to catch with his little fists. The little boy looked happy, his chubby cheeks were dusted pink. The boy had the same hair as his father, black as night.

A door opened and a woman entered, her hair was dark-red, like blood. She spoke words he could not hear as the father scooped up the boy and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched his arms above his head. Lord Voldemort looked at the man with disdain. _'How can one be so foolish as to discard their wand during war?'_

He pushed open the gate and it creaked, but the couple inside did not hear. He flicked his wand at the door and it burst open. Shards of wood went flying as he stepped over the threshold. James Potter came sprinting into the hall, his countenance was one of fear. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

_'Hold me off without a wand? Very brave, or very foolish.'_ He laughed before casting the curse. "Avada Kedavra!" An emerald green light shot from his wand, filling the cramped hallway. It caused the banister to glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for a moment. They were in the middle of a war, to trust so blindly was foolish. He could hear her screaming from the upper floor. Lily Potter was trapped like an animal. He climbed the steps listening with faint amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in, as if piling objects in front of a door could keep him out. He knew she had no wand upon her either.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lily Potter tried to keep her breathing under control as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stem the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She knew that her husband, the love of her life was dead. She had heard the most vile curse be cast, and she had felt her heart break in half. But she knew she needed to think about her son. Harry needed her, and she needed him. She loved him more than her own life.

Her head shot up and dread flowed through her veins when she heard faint footsteps. She ran towards the antique crib where she had set down her son, he stared up at her with innocent eyes. She felt her heart break even further as she swallowed down a sob.

"Mommy loves you Harry," Lily choked out. "Mommy loves you so very, very much." She kissed the top of his head, several tears dropped onto his hair. Her son's head cocked innocently to the side, as a gurgle escaped his lips causing her tears to flow harder. She spun around on instinct when the door to the nursery was blasted open. Fear filled her to her very core when the darkest wizard to have ever lived stepped into the room. Fear, not for herself, but for her son. She couldn't let him die, she wouldn't let him die. She pushed away the thoughts telling her that no one lived when Lord Voldemort wanted them dead. She flung her arms wide, attempting to shield her son from view.

"Not Harry! Please!" Lily screamed. "Not my baby!" Lord Voldemort laughed a high, cold, cruel laugh that sent a shiver up her spine and caused the hairs on her arms to stand up.

"Do you truly believe, or are you actually naive enough to believe standing there will stop me from doing anything?" Lord Voldemort asked, derision filled his tone. "You stand there without a wand." He took a step forward and Lily's breathing quickened but she didn't stand down. "Tell me, mudblood, do you think that you can stop me?"

"Please!" Lily begged, she refused to give him the satisfaction of answering. She knew that she didn't stand a chance of defeating him, even if she had a wand. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill him. Not Harry, please, not Harry!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The woman screamed, tears rolled down her pale white face. Her fear was palpable. He took pleasure in the pain that was etched in her face, in that moment she looked a decade older. She looked as though her heart had been torn out and trampled on by raging hippogriffs.

He laughed a high, cold cruel laugh. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He stood standing, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing.

He strode over to the crib and looked down at the child. The boy had bright emerald green eyes, he instantly thought of the killing curse. He hoped the boy's eyes remained the same after the adoption potion took affect. He lifted up the boy and held him in his arms. The boy looked up and smiled, "Dada!" The boy exclaimed, obviously mistaking him for James. It wouldn't do to scare the boy, so he gently picked the small child up.

"I am now Harry." The man said gently, more gently than he would usually speak. "Or should I say, Harrison Slytherin. You are now my son, my heir."

Killing curse eyes looked up at him in interest and without another word, they were gone.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom pretended to snooze in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

The parts of the walls that didn't hold portraits were filled with floor to ceiling book shelves. Old tomes from the time of the founders sat next to books written about modern Transfiguration. These shelves also held many books that Dumbledore had removed from the restricted section after he had become headmaster. He hadn't thought students should be looking through books such as _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ or _A Guide to The Dark Arts_.

Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was close to his burning day. The majestic creature normally had beautiful crimson feathers with a golden tail as long as a peacocks and a gleaming golden beak. The bird sang a hauntingly mournful tune while it swayed from side to side.

Orange flames flickered casting an eery glow over the room. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes closed, and his head resting on his steepled fingers. His long white hair and beard shone silver in the light cast from the fireplace. His half-moon glasses were perched on the tip of his crooked nose, and a purple hat looked close to falling off his head. The nights events swirled in his mind, as bile threatened to climb up his throat.

_**flashback**_

_Dumbledore stepped over the threshold into the cottage, splintered wood cracked under his boots. The aurors who had been talking fell silent but he paid them no mind. His blue eyes were immediately drawn to the pale, lifeless body of James Potter. Eyes that were once so full of life were empty, the mischievous sparkle that once shone brightly was gone. Extinguished forever like flames that had been doused by water. His heart squeezed painfully. After a century of living one would think he would be used to losing those he cared about to war, but it never became easier. He felt older than he had in years as he walked passed the corpse of one of his favorite students. _

_He walked up the staircase, his eyes flickered over the pictures that lined his ascent. James and Lily's happy faces smiled back at him from inside the wooden frames. James' hair blowed in the wind, Lily's beautiful eyes shone full of kindness and joy. James and Lily on their wedding day, young and carefree. Lily pregnant with Harry, she looked ready to burst, James' hand was on her stomach. Harry bounced up and down on his mother's lap in one photo, his eyes shimmered like emeralds, the mirror image of his mother's. Tears pricked his eyes, no one deserved such a fate, especially not at such a young age. He stepped over several boxes and entered the nursery. Lily's body was sprawled in front of Harry's crib, tears stained her cheeks. Her red hair fell around her head like a halo. _

_"There's a little less beauty in the world," Dumbledore whispered softly. He walked towards the crib and looked down, a stuffed griffin laid innocently on a scarlet pillow. "There's still no sign of Harry?" He asked the auror standing in the corner, he was furiously scribbling in a small leather notebook._

_"No, Chief Warlock," John Dawlish said, he pushed a strand of brown hair out of his eyes. Dawlish stuffed his notebook into his red auror robes. _

_Dumbledore sighed, he had expected that answer. When he had been told the Potter's were dead and Harry missing he had felt sick. His first thought had been to send out a search party, but he knew it would be futile. After years of searching he still didn't know where Voldemort's base was. He also knew that by now Harry was dead. Tom wouldn't want to keep Harry alive knowing the prophecy. He dreaded to know why Tom had taken Harry in the first place. He could think of many reasons why, and all of them were more disturbing than the last._

_A loud pop rang out and Dumbledore's wand was instantly in his hand._

_"It's only me Albus," Amelia Bones stated. Bags under her eyes were the only sign that she was tired. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her auror badge glinted on her chest. "Sirius Black has just been captured." As usual, the head of the Auror Department got straight to the point._

_Dumbledore's features hardened, his blue eyes looked like frozen steel. He had to reign his magic in while he pushed fury down. He had offered to be James and Lily's secret keeper, but they had chosen Sirius. James had told him that Sirius would die before he betrayed them, it seemed that James and Lily had been mistaken. The price of their trust had been their lives. He had never thought Sirius would become a Death Eater, he had always appeared to hate anything to do with dark magic, and had done everything he could to distance himself from his family. It seemed as though he too had been mistaken. _

_"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked, a hard edge to his voice. _

_"Willow Lane, London," Amelia responded. Dumbledore disapparated without waiting for another word. _

_As soon as he appeared on Willow Lane the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his senses. The wail of muggle police sirens echoed all around him. Dumbledore didn't have to look far to find the source of the dreadful stench, dead bodies, at least a dozen littered the ground. Several limbs were scattered haphazardly as if they had merely fallen from the sky. Large cracks covered the blood stained street. Men in blue robes, waved their wands at the muggle police, their eyes going distant as the obliviators altered their memories. Aurors ran around, most of them with disturbed expressions on their faces as a tall man with a handle bar mustache gave out orders. Barty Crouch Sr looked in his element as he commanded the aurors._

_"Ah, Dumbledore," Barty Crouch Sr said when he spotted Dumbledore. Dumbledore strode purposefully towards Barty as he looked around at the destruction. It looked as though a muggle bomb went off in the middle of the street._

_"Where is Sirius Black?" Dumbledore demanded._

_"Sirius Black has been escorted to Azkaban," Barty replied with a hint of smugness. "I arrived on the scene thirty minutes ago, Sirius Black was standing in the middle of the street, wand in his hand, laughing like a mad man. There were witnesses that heard him yell about his betrayal of the Potter's before he killed all of these poor muggles." Barty looked disapproving. "I immediately detained him and had a handful of my best aurors escort him to Azkaban. The obliviators arrived a mere few minutes before you did."_

_"Why was he here?" Dumbledore asked. He usually knew more about situation than everyone else, not knowing what was going only added to his frustration._

_"It seems that Peter Pettigrew chased him here," Barty told him. "The poor fool was killed along with the muggles. Why he thought it was a good idea to go after Sirius Black we'll never know."_

_"Peter?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely surprised. Peter had never been the bravest of wizards, he thought if anyone would've gone after Sirius it would've been Remus. But his surprise was suppressed by a pang, another one of the good ones lost at the hands of a Death Eater._

_**end flashback**_

Dumbledore hadn't stayed at the scene much longer after he had finished speaking with Barty. He had gone to the Ministry of Magic, which had been more hectic than usual. The word that the Potter's had been murdered, their son kidnapped, and most likely dead had spread like wildfire. Everyone he ran into seemed panicked, and many had been more skittish than usual. The Potter's had been popular, and their deaths appeared to hit some very hard. Add the fact that they had been living under the fidelius and were still killed, trust, Dumbledore feared, would become even more scarce.

He had felt obligated to tell Frank and Alice Longbottom who had also been in hiding. Alice had broken down into an inconsolable state after finding out the news. As Harry's godmother it wasn't a surprise to him that she had taken the news hard. The only consolation they had received was that they no longer had to remain in hiding.

Dumbledore still couldn't believe how much had changed in the past twelve hours. Two people he had cared for greatly were dead. Peter Pettigrew died trying to get revenge. A young man he had trusted was in Azkaban and a young boy lost his life, never able to grow up. Harry, who had been destined to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore had planned on training Harry, so that one day he would have been able to fight Voldemort. He wouldn't have made him do it alone, but he would have prepared him. He would have been the wizarding worlds hope, their light in the darkness. The war had been violent and many good people had been killed. He had hoped that Harry would've been able to put an end to that. Now, it seemed as though there was no chosen one. He would need to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and have a long conversation Severus.

He wasn't looking forward to speaking to Severus. He knew that Severus would be devastated at Lily's death. He hoped that this wouldn't stop Severus from spying on Tom. He didn't think the light side could take any more blows so soon.

A tapping sound made Dumbledore look up. A brown owl flapped its wings outside of his window. Not bothering to grab his wand for such a simple spell, Dumbledore flicked his wrist. The window opened and the owl flew in, it landed on his desk with a quiet thump. That mornings _Daily Prophet _was tied to its leg. He untied the issue and unrolled the copy, already knowing that he wouldn't like what it had to say. When he saw the headline and accompanying authors name he was filled with trepidation.

_Potter Family Slaughtered_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, it it my unfortunate obligation to inform you all of the tragedy that took place in Godric's Hollow late last night. Lord James Potter, 21, and Lady Lily Potter, 21, were both murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Coroner reports suggest that their lives were ended by the darkest of all magic, the killing curse. It is unclear why the Potter's would be personally targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, both of the Potter's were staunch supporters of the light, and James Potter was once an auror, although only for a brief time. Lily Potter, born Lily Evans was a muggleborn, which might have led to her being targeted. For at least now it's only speculation._

_To add to the tragedy, their infant son, Harry, 1, was taken. No word on why He-Who-Must-Be-Named would kidnap an innocent child, but young Harry is thought to be dead._

_The Potters were said to have put their home in Godric's Hallow under the Fidelius Charm. (For details on how the Fidelius Charm works, see page 3) Lord Sirius Black, 21, long-time friend of the Potters was chosen as their Secret-Keeper. Unfortunately, the Potter's put their trust in the wrong person. Sirius Black, who turned out to be as dark as his name, betrayed the Potters, which led to their untimely deaths. Upon receiving the news, Peter Pettigrew, 21, also a longtime friend of both the Potters and Black, is reported to have gone after Sirius Black himself. He went after Sirius Black and cornered him in the early hours this morning. Sirius Black then sent a powerful curse resulting in the death of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

_Aurors soon arrived on the scene. Sirius Black was arrested and taken into custody. He was found guilty of thirteen counts of murder and of being a Death Eater. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and his title of Lord Black was stripped from him. (For details on who will become the new Lord Black, see page 7) Sources in the Ministry of Magic say Peter Pettigrew is being nominated for an Order of Merlin First Class._

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had this to say. "The deaths of the Potter's is a tragedy. They were wonderful people and even more wonderful parents. They will be missed by all."_

_Good friend of the Potters, Remus Lupin, 21, was asked for a statement. He politely declined._

_A memorial service will be held for the Potter's at Godric's Hollow on November 3, at noon._

_Summary of Lord and Lady Potter's lives; page 4_

_Summary of Sirius Black's life; page 4_

_Summary of Peter Pettigrew's life; page 5_

Dumbledore rubbed his nose. For an article by Rita Skeeter it was surprisingly accurate. Thankfully with the exception of the title, the young reporter hadn't wrote the article with her usual theatrics. He glanced at his watch and internally sighed. He was not looking forward to the next several days. After briefly closing his eyes he stood up, straightened his robes, and headed for the floo. He had several important calls to make.

* * *

**Review please :) I write for my pleasure, but I love hearing what people have to say. What you like, don't like and would like to see. It makes me very happy!**

**WARNING: This story will be realistic, that means characters will die. Yes, even main characters. There will be torture and everyone won't always be happy with sunshine thoughts.**

**Warning: Harry will attend Durmstrang, not Hogwarts.**

**AN:**

**1-Harry WILL remain dark, I won't answer whether other people will stay on the side they will start on or not.**

**2-There will be elemental magic and other types that weren't in canon, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**3-I don't character bash, and Dumbledore isn't evil. Like in canon he has good intentions.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, that would be the lovely JK Rowling.**


End file.
